narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karasuba Musubi
Karasuba is a jonin level Kunoichi in service to Kirigakure, the Village hidden in the Mist. She is a member of the 4th generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. In that group she wields Hiramekarei, the Twinsword. She is generally the secretary and all around peacekeeper of the group. Background Karasuba doesn't really have an origin, her parents were gone long before she could remember anything. She doesn't know their names, what they looked like, or if she had any siblings. She was born sometime later in the decade after the 4th war. She spent most of her early years being raised by a gang of children who had long ago resorted to crime to keep its members alive. They stole from passerbies, they robbed shops, the robbed houses, they even killed people from time to time if that was necessary. Karasuba grew up fast, becoming one of their best pickpockets. She naturally could control the mist and the lightning from the storms, albeit in a minor fashion. She would usually wait until her mark passed one of the storm drains that kept the water under control, then she would draw a fair amount of it out and splash it mixed with a little electricity while she dashed in and stole their money pouch. Soon after she had started doing this, she tripled their cash, allowing quite of few of them to be properly fed for the first time in their lives. However, as the time wore on, people were poorer and poorer, due to the hardship of losing a large majority of their ninja and the bandits that followed. Karasuba moved into more violent things, such as robbing the stoors of the shop owners for their food, to even attacking the richer travels that normally no one touched. Then once those were in short supply, they moved onto the bandits themselves. They never went down without a fight however. More and more of the orphans died every time they tried. Karasuba watched them die, over and over. Eventually the group disbanded around the time Karasuba was 12-13. She went to being a solo pickpocket, she didn't have any other skills. It was all she had left in the world, those who raised her were either dead or long since left. She was on her own. One day she picked the wrong target to pick pocket, she picked the pocket of a member of the forgotten generation of the seven swordsmen who were placed in command of the island she was on by Fuyuki. She tried to get away, but in the end she was captured after killing three of his men and wounding a score of others. The swordsman took an interest in her, turning her into his personal servant and apprentice. This continues until Fuyuki disappeared and Muzai took over as the new Mizukage. As his forces were marching on the compound of the swordsman, not a single guard was in sight. They eventually found them all lying in a pool of blood in the grand hall, with Karasuba standing in the middle with Hiramekarei through the swordsman's chest. Every single one of the ninja besides the swordsman died from her newly awakened Storm Release. She was taken from the scene by the invading shinobi, and after several weeks resting, was enrolled in the ninja academy, which she graduated from in 6 months. She was a genin for a mere year before passing the Chunin exams, and was only a chunin for another year before becoming a jonin. Soon after she was recruited into the swordsman, because her originally being discovered was still on the records. Due to her extreme chakra levels, she was offered Samehada. She turned it down, because she thought the blade was ugly. She ended up picking Hiramekarei, the first sword she ever wielded. She has been with the swordsmen ever since. Appearance Karasuba is a modestly sized and fairly muscular woman of caucasian ancestry and fair complexion, sitting at around 167 centimeters and weight in at around 59 kilograms. She has platinum hair that is usually tied up into a ponytail. She is fairly slender with a moderate sized bust. She can generally be seen wearing a dark purple coat over her shoulders and a matching kimono style top with khaki styled leggings. This is all held together by a red sash around her hips filled with pockets under a bow tied piece of fabric that keeps the kimono top shut. She wears the kimono over a similar styled white undershirt. She wears similar colored gloves over both her hands. Her boots are nearly knee high and are underneath her pants. She generally carries her sword on her back. Her eyes are dark red outside the pupils, not unlike a person resurrected under Edo Tensei. She generally keeps her eyes closed at all times, using her other senses to compensate for her not using her sight. She usually has a fairly nonchalant look on her face, almost as if she was carefree. When she does get serious those, her face turns from emotionally neutral to a look you run away from as fast as physically possible. This is only exaggerated by her innate killing intent. Personality Karasuba is an overly polite woman, always using honorifics against even her most hated foes. She will regularly apologize before attacking an opponent, except in the rare occasions when she is actually using the silent killing. That being said, when she is forced to be serious, her switch flips all the way, leaving her every bit as merciless of a killer as a ninja swordsman should be. When not in combat, her overly polite mannerisms reign supreme, leading her to generally resolve disputes between the eclectic mix that always makes up the swordsmen. She also acts as their secretary, making sure they are always supplied with what they need. She isn't particularly motivated by a lot of things, and no one is even quite sure what she wants out of life. Karasuba herself hasn't exactly been forthcoming on answers to these questions as well. It is very rare that she talks about herself at all, leading many to question why she even bothers to fight in the first place. Abilities Immense Chakra Reserves Karasuba's Chakra reserves border on obnoxious, she has similar amounts to former swordsmen Kisame Hoshigaki. Ever since she was first found in a back alley nearly ten years ago she has had much more chakra than she should have been capable of holding at her age. However this is counterbalanced by the fact that she tends to overdo most of her moves, whether because she just wants to or is just incapable of holding back is unknown. Particularly once she draws her blade her chakra consumption goes through the roof due to the blade's ability. This means if one can dodge her moves, she will quickly tire out, leading to the odds evening. Her chakra potency is off the charts as well, if she was to release it in an aura, the ground wouldn't merely shatter, it would collapse into a crater under her from the intense pressure. Silent Killing Karasuba is a master at the silent killing technique, as it is a prerequisite technique to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Even the most sensitive of ears will not hear her coming before it is too late. Unlike most employers of the technique however, she doesn't quickly decapitate opponents to silently eliminate them one by one. She rends them asunder, using their screams to strike terror into the remaining victims of her techniques. Killing Intent As with all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Karasuba is capable of radiating a killing intent so strong, even Jonin class ninja can't help but fear her presence. Her killing intent is so high however she has to suppress it. She does this by simply closing her eyes. She rarely opens them, and by doing so suppresses her natural aura. She is still capable of functionally normally using her other senses when her eyes are closed, though she can be clumsy at times. She is even capable of reading and writing normally through unknown means. Fear Immunity As a separate manifestation of her monstrous level of killing intent, it is virtually impossible for someone else to instill fear in karasuba, even through the use of genjutsu. Kenjutsu Karasuba is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. As such, she is a masterful kenjutsu user. That being said, her style is simplistic and strength oriented to the extreme. She very rarely uses the fancy maneuvers that most kenjutsu arts entail. Alternating between series of one and two handed strikes with her blade, she overpowers a vast majority of opponents through sheer strength alone. Against most opponents, she won't even bother releasing her weapons actual abilities, preferring to just smack her opponent with the blade itself. Her extreme strength causes even half hearted slashes to regularly be fatal if not blocked. She is capable of creating sizable gashes and craters on the ground even with her sword in its sealed state. When forced on the defensive, the innate abilities of her blade serve her well, allowing her to change its shape to protect herself at will. Hiramekarei Hiramekarei, also known as the Twinsword due to its two handles, is one of the blades wielded by members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. It has the special ability to use the wielder's chakra to form shapes beyond the blade itself. Due to Karasuba's immense levels of chakra, the blade is capable of creating chakra constructs of impractical sizes. Seeing her form a one hundred foot long greatsword isn't uncommon when she is trying to break through a particularly stubborn defense, nor is the use of a hammer that is the size of a three story building. She will also use it as a routine defense if she needs to. At max power, the constructs are even capable of blocking a low tailed TBB. Storm Release Karasuba developed the storm release KG early on in her life. She is far more skilled with the combination of moves that require it than using either of its base releases alone. She tends to use its standalone abilities for precision fighting, unlike her rarely used lightning abilities or her overwhelming AoE abilities with her water release. These techniques comprise a large chunk of her long range fighting vs a single target, as her wind is unreliable at that range and her water abilities are too unwieldy. Ninjutsu Nature Releases Water Release Karasuba naturally has an affinity for water release jutsus. By far her strongest nature, he use of it fits with the rest of her fighting style perfectly. Using her water abilities she has been known to wash away entire platoons of shinobi, and when she is in or near water, few shinobi can match her. Her use of water tends to be closer to a sledgehammer type of use instead of that of a swordsman, using over the top and downright giant techniques to take down her foes. One of the most basic water techniques, Water Release: Gunshot, is upscaled by her strength to being more powerful than the average cannon ball. She can use that and several other basic water techniques with no hand signs and great effect. When she needs to beat an opponent by attrition, she has some other useful moves, such as grudge rain, which allows her to drain her opponent of chakra as the fight goes on. Lightning Release Karasuba also has the lightning release nature, however compared to her water release and wind release techniques it very rarely, if ever, sees use. Wind Release Unlike her other 3 releases, which are related and primarily used standalone, Karasuba uses her wind release in conjunction with her kenjutsu. She achieves it by releasing primarily wind related chakra into the blade, lending extra cutting power to the chakra constructs it creates. Summoning Karasuba summons bears to do her bidding. Bears are incredibly strong and durable, and make excellent additions to her powerhouse of abilities with their combination of ice and earth jutsus. Taijutsu Like her swordsmanship, Karasuba's taijutsu is primarily strength based and mostly serves to combo in with her kenjutsu. When she actually throws significant amounts of chakra into her chakra enhanced strength ability, she is capable of catching a punch from Son Goku, the 4 tailed and overall physically strongest of the Tailed Beasts. Stats Trivia Karasuba's hobbies are walking through town and sleeping. She wishes to fight everyone. Her favorite food is Venison and salmon, and her least favorite is lettuce. Karasuba has completed 321 missions, 19 D rank, 25 C rank, 51 B rank, 200 A rank missions, and 24 S rank missions. Karasuba's favorite words are Carrion and Bed. Quotes "I'm sorry, but i am afraid i am going to have to kill you ninja-san." "Excuse me sir, but you can play with me if you want" "I'm so sorry that didn't kill you. My mistake means you will feel the pain for a while. I apologize for that." Category:Kirigakure Category:Ame's Evolution Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist